fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elias Coy
Summary Elias is a often quiet Young Man with High-Blurred-Vision, currently Living In an Abandoned Town in Halifax, Canada with his own Modified and fortified Barn having very few visits from other people in the area known as survivors as Halifax now has been Occupied by strange creatures that are blind that only attack by fast Body movement (Running, Biking, Fast Melee Combat) and the smell of a puddle of blood, so far in Halifax there are only 130 other survivors in the entire territory, the reason why the creatures have not spread to Fredericton (The territory Halifax is connected to) is by home territory. Elias is one of the Survivors That seems to have more skills and techniques in survival, and even a makeshift-Bunker out of a barn. Backstory When Elias was 17 that was when the strange creatures appeared which killed his parents, when his father was trying to help him run away one of the creatures decapitated his father and knocked him across the sidewalk into an electric pole damaging his head severely which made him get knocked out for hours to the next morning before regaining consciousness and which is how he gained his blurred vision, a portion of his brain was damaged enough to cause his irises to get blurry, even though his vision is slightly-blurry he still knows how to navigate although his reading of written letters is quite bad, until he was found by his Aunt who helped him with everything to know about the creatures as she has been examining them for awhile before finding him, for 3 years she has been helping him with seeing words/sentences just by touch and hunting survival, until low getting Killed by one of the creatures Elias was successful in killing one by shooting it in the weak spot (It’s open Flesh revealed by its back opening while eating), and also killing the other one but not before it hit him right on the top of the head which actually manipulated his brain into giving him a bit of a “power” he can clearly see the outlines of his surroundings even every detail and letter painted on outlined, although he can only see them when covering his eyes with a blindfold. For years he has been modifying his own home a barn in that small town, even surviving easily with finding utensils and needs out in town. One-Notable day he found a young Creature which he attempted to kill but felt sympathy as part of its ace was pried open possibly from another one of those creatures, instead of killing it, he luckily had some syringes with a serum to stop the blood spill of an area and/or pain, The Creature is currently out in the wilderness often helping him out at times. Personality He is notably Silent most of the time at times only making sounds and Grunts depending on his mood or feeling, and when he usually talks to someone he is whispering, At first he can seem to be silent and serious but once knowing him more and even earning his Trust he seems to be Calm and approachable, Though he does not make his tone any higher. Appearance He is around 6’1, wearing a Grey hoodie Jacket with a darker-coloured upper torso and a noticeable left chunk ripped off most likely by one of the creatures, He wears darker-grey coloured Pants, even though it has a hood he never uses it, he wears a Green-Creeper T-Shirt under his jacket. His hair is slightly messy probably due to an attempt to cut his own hair. Most of the time he wears a Black Blindfold so he could see easier, though this makes a few new people to him think he is not paying attention or Is Sleeping. He has Big a Healed-Over Scratch Mark on his Neck by most likely one of the creatures, he explained he passed out for almost Half an Hour on a wooden platform. Personal Stats Alignment: Good Name: Elias Wade Coy, Quiet (NickName) Age: 29 Gender: Male Height: 6’1 Classification: Silent Survivalist Hair Colour: Wood-Brown Eye Colour: Moss-Green Themes: Pumped Up Kicks Status: Alive Known Vehicles: * Ranger - The ranger is his Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 Bison and his usual on go vehicle, Elias somehow and unexplainably suppressed the Noise Of The engine making him almost-Undetectable, The Ranger is Seaweed-Green Coloured easy to match its forested surroundings. Notes: * He currently has a device stitched to his jacket-pocket which he uses to easily communicate and understand the language/Noises the creatures make. * He Notably Hates Beer similar to Owen Walker. * When angered at some point he will Raise his voice into a loud screaming. Combat Stats Tier: 10-A physically (Also with machete), 9-C to 9-A with Weapons Powers And Abilities: Potentially Superhuman Physical Characteristics (At one point he took a shovel to the side of his head, and another time with a Cinder-Block, didn’t even pass out.), Enhanced Senses (After the last major hit to his head, he can predict a split second of the future which gives him a slight advantage) Enhanced-Vision (An example of such when his eyes or covered by a blindfold or any other object to cover his eyes, he can see the outlines of his surroundings and even people, all outlines are white.), Enhanced-Touch (He can can distinguish Natural marked surroundings to Man-made marks just by moving his palm around a wall), Neutral-Vision (The second hit he took from a Creature also gave him the sight to see anyone invisible in a Almost transparent way, with or without a blindfold), Weapon Mastery & Markmanship (His Aim and accuracy is quite sharp, usually catching up with targets in far-distances, his Melee Weapon Tactics Are Catching up to a Martial Artists.), Potentially Immortality (Got pieced through with a metallic pole, and just shrugged it off and get it loose easily), Regeneration (Low, Mid-low, High-Low, Low-Mid) (He explained that he found a syringe in an abandoned testing lab, and didn’t even think what could happen turns out it gave him the ability to regenerate lost limbs, or other major damages to his body), Resistance to Electricity (He got pushed into a Building Fuse-box, but he didn’t even feel any pain to the hundreds to thousands of volts being inflicted on him), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Apparently those severe hits to the head have a really strong upside, he can’t be controlled by mind or by soul), Attack Potency: Athlete Level (With or without a common melee Weapon he can easily overpower another person someone even taller or heavier than himself), Street Level to Small-Building Level (His rifles can shred lots of things down to size such as a wall, he currently has an Anti-aircraft Launcher that can obliterate a House) Speed: Peak Human Travel Speed, Subsonic Reaction and Combat Speed, Peak Human+ Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Lifted an Alligator out of a sewer which he then stabbed in the head for its hide, American Alligators reach to about 230 kg Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Street Level to Small-Building Class (His rifles can shred a wall in a matter of seconds, and his AA-RPG can destroy a house immediately in just a single-shot) Durability: Around Building Level+ (Got crushed by Large-Tree, Survived falling off a Platform around 200 ft high attached to a cliff, and Got pushed into an explosion) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range physically & with Machete, Tens Of Meters to Hundreds of Meters with rifles and AA-Launcher, Kilometers via Sniper Rifle Intelligence: Most Likely Above Average (He has been Excelling in science ever since High-school, even now he seems to be smarter than an average person, sometimes a step or more ahead of his attackers/provokers) Standard Equipment: Condor Tool and Knives Warlock Machete, Silenced AK-101, Suppressed Steyr AUG, Silenced A-10 Connecticut Shotgun, AA-RPGL, Rawlings 2018 5150 USA Baseball Bat, Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 Bison, Husqvarna S2800 Composite Splitting Axe, Weaponized/Modified Husqvarna 128LD Gas String Trimmer, M1911 Pistol, Silenced Barrett M95 Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * His Years Of Survival is solely based off of “A Quiet Place” * Him wearing a blindfold often was influenced by “Bird Box” * His Surname is Connected to his “Often Quiet” Personality, (Coy for a quiet and unassuming person) Category:SuperNatural Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users